Because you are Kim (Jeon) Jungkook
by KimFamily9394
Summary: "Jujur saja, walaupun aku VKook shipper, tapi aku meragukan hubungan mereka saat ini, hey, itu Kim Taehyung, pria yang sangat tampan dan memiliki sejuta pesona, terlebih lagi aku membaca beberapa artikel mengenai isu dia dekat dengan member Red Velvet. Nah, kau tahu kan betapa kerennya pesona Taehyung, Jungkook masih terhitung tipenya kah?" VKOOK.T .YSLOVE.
**Title : Because you are Kim (Jeon) Jungkook**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/VKook (Taehyung X Jungkook)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

" _Jungkook ah kini badannya sangat besar"_

" _Ya, aku pun terkejut melihat badannya, ah anak itu"_

" _Apa kau kira Taehyung akan tetap mencintainya?"_

" _Entahlah, sejujurnya hmm mungkin tidak"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Bukannya tipe Taehyung itu yang setiap hari mempunyai perkembangan yang lebih bagus? Menurutmu, badan Jungkook menandakan perkembangan yang lebih bagus?"_

 _Sosok yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan._

" _Jujur saja, walaupun aku VKook shipper, tapi aku meragukan hubungan mereka saat ini, hey, itu Kim Taehyung, pria yang sangat tampan dan memiliki sejuta pesona, terlebih lagi aku membaca beberapa artikel mengenai isu dia dekat dengan member Red Velvet. Nah, kau tahu kan betapa kerennya pesona Taehyung, Jungkook masih terhitung tipenya kah?"_

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka, menggigit bibirnya. Kini, ia sangat marah, kesal, kecewa, namun bukan kepada Taehyung, melainkan kepada dirinya. Hatinya turut membenarkan perkataan dua wanita yang berada di belakangnya. Ia melihat kembali foto-fotonya yang berada di Iphonenya, bagaimana pertumbuhan badannya. Dirinya sendiri membenarkan kembali perkataan mereka. Hal itu pun membuat ia mendesah kecil, ia sangat takut saat ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat yang menurutnya terkutuk.

Jungkook kini berjalan dengan lesu, sesekali ia menendang kerikil yang terdampar cantik di jalan yang ia lewati. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke taman dekat gedung Big Hit, dan segera mendudukkan pantat montoknya – ini kata Taehyung- ke pinggiran danau buatan yang berada di taman tersebut. Saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan suasana yang seperti ini, sendiri, ketenangan, dan pasti menghindari Taehyung. Tangannya meraba raba badannya, dimulai dari lengannya, beranjak ke perutnya, dan terakhir pahanya.

"Hhhh" ia kembali mendesah. Ia kini menyadari ada beberapa lemak menghinggap dengan manisnya di badan montoknya – ini kata Taehyung lagi-.

"Tae hyung" lirihnya, ia mulai menggigit bibirnya kembali, ia merasa kini sangat menyedihkan. Sekuat apapun ia menahan tangisnya, tetap saja terdengar isakan lolos dari bibir menggoda Jungkook –ini juga kata Taehyung- diiringi bulir air mata yang bebas terjun dari mata bulatnya yang seksi itu. Ia mengabaikan ponsel pintarnya yang sedari tadi berdering, menandakan panggilan masuk, pesan, dan juga beberapa aplikasi lainnya.

Setelah puas dengan acara mari menangis karena perkataan dua wanita yang tidak penting, ia beranjak berdiri, membersihkan pakaiannya, namun tetap tak beranjak pergi meningalkan tempat tersebut.

Ia mengambil beberapa buah batu yang berada di sekitarnya. Melemparinya ke arah danau tersebut.

"KIM TAEHYUNG BABO" satu umpatan keluar dari bibirnya dengan air mata yang masih saja mengalir dari matanya, dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang melempari danau dengan kerikil kecil, ia merasa seperti anak perawan yang telah diperawani kekasihnya, namun ditingal pergi sang kekasih. Menyedihkan, namun persetan dengan itu semua. Kini, ia benar-benar sangat kesal.

"KIM TAEHYUNG BANGSAT''

"KIM TAEHYUNG SIALAN"

"KIM TAEHYUNG BRENGSEK"

"KIM TAEHYUNG JELEK"

"KIM TAEHYUNG PLAYBOY"

"KIM TAEHYUNG, AKU MEMBENCI MU"

"DASAR BRENGSEK, MATI SAJA KAU BABO TAEHYUNG"

Bibir Jungkook kini sangat ahli dalam mengumpat, ia berterimakasih kepada Yoongi hyung yang mau mengajarinya dalam mengumpat, bukan contoh bagus memang, namun selagi bermanfaat, tetap saja itu dibilang berguna, bukan?

"ARGGGHHHH BABO TAEHYUNG, DASAR PLAYBOY JELEK SIALAN"

"NADO SARANGHAE JUNGKOOK BABY"

Jungkook tersentak, seketika ia merasa merinding, setahu ia, taman ini tidak ada riwayat keangkeran(?), namun mengapa kini umpatannya ada yang menjawab.

"Hiiii, Tae hyung, aku berjanji tidak akan mengumpat mu lagi" ia mulai merasa parno, terlebih lagi disini hanya ia sendiri.

GREP

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Jungkook, pasalnya ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar di perutnya, dan jangan lupakan tengkuknya ia diendus oleh sosok hantu mesum, ya sih, kata Taehyung, dia itu menggoda, tapi bukan berarti ia diperkosa sama hantu juga dong.

"Kau kenapa Jungkookie?" Tanya sosok hantu itu. Jungkoook masih diam, ia rasanya mau pingsan saja, tak menyangka kalau hantu itu adalah bagian dari army.

'Eh, tapi suaranya seperti Tae hyung' dengan keberanian yang tersisa, ia membalikkan badannya. Ia pun menghela nafas lega, itu kekasihnya.

PLAK

Ia memukul ganas badan Taehyung, dan Taehyung hanya bisa meringis.

"Kookie, kenapa kau memukul ku" ucapnya yang mengelus bagian badannya yang terasa panas akibat pukulan Jungkook.

"Kau menyebalkan, hyung" jawabnya acuh.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakn seperti itu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengumpat ku"

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Ya, aku tak menyangka, bakat Yoongi hyung menurun kepada mu"

Taehyung membawa Jungkook duduk kembali, namun kini dengan ia yang memeluknya.

"Hyung, kau tahu aku disini dari mana?"

"Dari ponsel mu sendiri, sayang" jawab Taehyung yang mengelus surai lembut milik Jungkook.

Beberapa saat keheningan mulai melanda mereka, masing-masing berkecamuk dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri.

"Kookie, mau bercerita kepada ku?" Tanya Taehyung mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hmmm? Bercerita apa?" jawab Jungkook yang masih menikmati pelukan dari Taehyung, ia suka seperti ini, rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Tentang semua hal, dimulai dari penyebab kau yang terdampar disini, kau yang menangis, dan berakhir dengan kau yang mengumpat ku"

Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia masih berkecamuk dalam pemikirannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mempercayai ku"

Jungkook menggeleng cepat dengan bibir yang ia gigit.

"Hmmm…. "

"Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya, tadi saat aku di kafe, aku mendengar perkataan fans yang mengomentari mengenai badan ku, dan mereka bilang kalau badan ku yang sekarang bukan lah tipe mu" Jungkook berbicara lirih, kesedihan kembali melandanya.

"Mereka memang benar, Jungkookie" ucap Taehyung yang mampu membuat Jungkook membelalakkan matanya.

"Jadi, kau tak mencintai ku lagi, hyung" suara Jungkook semakin lirih, pasalnya kini ia mulai menahan air matanya lagi.

"Kemarilah" ujar Taehyung sembari menepuk-nepuk pahanya, yang dituruti oleh Jungkook. Taehyung memeluk Jungkook yang kini tengah berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Kau tahu, setiap pria pasti mengidamkan pasangan yang ideal, bukan? Seseorang yang terlihat serasi di matanya, memiliki badan seperti gitar Spanyol, cantik, dan lain sebagainya. Itu hal yang wajar, Kookie. Begitu juga dengan ku" Jungkook semakin lemas saja mendengarkan tuturan Taehyung.

CUP

Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook sekilas.

"Itu jika kita berbicara secara logika, namun, kenyataannya banyak hal yang terjadi di luar logika kita. Itulah yang terjadi kepada ku saat ini. Sejak awal, kau telah mencuri segalanya dari ku, perhatian ku, dan juga hati ku. Sejak awal juga, aku paham, ini tak wajar, kau dan aku sama-sama pria, namun ku sadari, tak ada hal yang mutlak benar atau pun mutlak salah. Karena perasaan itu bukan seperti matematika, Kookie. Kau tahu kalau cinta itu buta? Dengan memilih mu saat ini pun, itu telah membuktikan kalau cinta itu benar buta, apalagi hanya masalah kecil berupa fisik. Ku akui, kau sekarang menggemuk" putus Taehyung, ia mengecup pipi Jungkook gemas, kekasihnya saat ini sangat imut.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih mencintai ku, padahal kini badanku tak seperti dulu" ujar Jungkook.

"Itulah kenapa cinta itu buta, Kookie. Aku tak masalah denga perubahan mu, di mata ku, kau masih sangat imut dan juga cantik. Apapun keadaan mu, kau selamanya serasi di mata ku, dan juga sangat ideal untuk ku"

"Sungguh? Kau tak sedang menggombali ku, bukan?"

"Hey, aku bukan orang seperti itu"

"Tapi kau sangat playboy, huh"

"Tidak, kau salah. Buktinya saat ini dan seterusnya, kau masih menjadi yang pertama dan satu-satunya yang mengisi hati ku"

Mendengar hal itu, mau tak mau Jungkook mengulum senyumnya, hatinya berbunga-bunga khas remaja labil yang baru saja mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari sang kekasih. Jungkook memeluk Taehyung hingga menyebabkan Taehyung terjatuh. Kini, posisi mereka sangat intim, dengan Jungkook di atas Taehyung yang sedang memeluknya erat, dan tangan Taehyung yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook intens, menyadari itu, Jungkook menjadi gugup sendiri. Taehyung mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook. Bibirnya ia tautkan ke bibir Jungkooknya yang saat ini sangat menggoda *dan selalu menggoda*. Tangan kanan Taehyung menahan tengkuk Jungkook, memaksa Jungkook untuk beradu lidah dengan Taehyung, sementara tangan kirinya menyelinap masuk ke pakaian Jungkook, mengelus punggung mulus itu dengan sensual.

''Ahh.. Tae hyunghhh" desah Jungkook saat tangan kiri Taehyung mulai menyapa area _nipple_ -nya.

"Kookie, sudah berapa lama aku tak memasuki mu? Kurasa sudah lebih dari dua minggu, bukan?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara maskulinnya. Jungkook mengangguk polos.

"Kalau begitu, malam ini aku akan memasuki mu, sayang" ucap Taehyung, dengan segera Taehyung membalikkan posisi mereka, sehingga kini Jungkook berada di bawahnya.

"T-tapi hyungngghh, inniih masiih ahhh di tammanh, nanntihh kalau ahh ada yanghh lihat bagaimanahhhh hyungh" ujar Jungkook kewalahan akibat bibir Taehyung yang tengah menggigit pundaknya.

"Biarkan saja, toh juga ini taman milik Big Hit, bukan? Sudahlah Kookie, cukup nikmati dan mendesahlah atas nama ku, sayang" dan Taehyung melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda, menciptakan maha karya di badan Jungkook.

Dua insan sama jenis itu pun masih bergulat dalam kegiatan mereka yang semakin panas, sex under moonlight? Tak buruk juga. Namun yang mereka tidak ketahui, di dorm mereka, pasangan anti camera sejagad sedang pusing tujuh keliling.

Namjoon dan Yoongi tahu, kalau Taehyung sejak dua jam yang lalu menyusul Jungkooknya, namun yang mereka tidak sangka, sampai jam segini mereka belum kembali, sebenarnya hanya Yoongi saja yang tidak menyangka, kalau Namjoon? Heh, ia punya naluri kalau Taehyung sedang menodai magnae BTS tersebut. Jangan tanya dari mana ia tahu, ini namanya insting sesama seme, pria dan pastinya insting sesama Kim.

Lagipula, ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kok kalau ia sedang dalam di posisi Taehyung. See? Kim itu rata-rata brengsek. Tak terkecuali dengan Kim Seokjin yang kini tengah merayu Jimin ala om-om pedofil.

Taehyung menikmati waktunya bersama Jungkook, begitu juga dengan Jungkook. Ia merasa bahagia, bebannya serasa menguap. Mereka terbang bersama, meraih kenikmatan bersama sampai pandangan keduanya memutih.

Jungkook sibuk mengatur napasnya, sementara Taehyung masih berada diatasnya. Taehyung menatap kedalam manik mata Jungkook, menyampaikan bahwa ia sungguh mencintai pemuda dibawahnya. Tidak perlu ada kata yang terucap, Jungkook mengerti dan membalas tatapan itu dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Taehyung kembali mengecup bibir Jungkook berulang kali, pada akhirnya, keduanya tertawa bahagia, menikmati moment indah bersama. Cinta itu memang buta, tetapi cinta tidak seharusnya dilihat, tetapi dirasakan.

 **FIN**


End file.
